Patent document 1, for example, discloses a diesel engine including a variable displacement type turbocharger. The known diesel engine includes an exhaust gas purifying catalyst disposed in an exhaust passage at the downstream side of a turbine of the turbocharger.
Including the above described document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as a related art of the present invention.